


The Ballad of Rhea Lestrange

by PaigeWinchester22



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29092695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaigeWinchester22/pseuds/PaigeWinchester22
Summary: Hermione always knew she was adopted, hell her parents made sure she never forgot that. What happens when Hermione finally gets to meet her birth parents, everything changes.
Kudos: 1





	1. Memories

**Author's Note:**

> So this is only the second fic that I have ever written, so I would love some feedback.

Azkaban, January 1996  
Things were changing, Bellatrix noticed. The dark mark on her arm, which had been dormant for fourteen years, had burned back to life last summer. That was another thing the high-security wing where she resided had been suspiciously absent of dementors for the past week. She still remembered waking up one day and not feeling trapped in her misery, for the first time since her arrest.

She knew this was a sign only her Lord was powerful enough to convince the dementors to abandon their posts. He was coming, she would be free soon, and she would have her revenge.  
For the past fourteen years, she had been forced to relive that horrible November first over and over again. She remembered when the mark faded, and she knew something terrible had happened to her Lord. Then her husband convinced her that they had to find Voldemort again, ignoring their responsibilities to little Rhea. Even though torturing the Longbottoms had been wonderful stress relief, the fun ended when they were immediately put on trial and sent to Azkaban. The horror of being Azkaban when she learned that Dumbledore had the nerve to place her beautiful pure-blood daughter with muggles of all things!

Little Rhea Black Lestrange, with her black curls, who called her mama, and looked at her, like she was the most important person in the world, was stuck with muggles. Once she was out she would make the entire Order pay for daring to lay a hand on her daughter.


	2. The Meeting

Dover, United Kingdom October 1978

Outside the ancient town of Dover sat a manor. If any muggles walked by the house, they would only see a run-down shack and suddenly have a great urge to leave the area. However, if any witch or wizard passed by, they would be greeted by an enormous stone house and impeccably manicured gardens, swamped in ancient wards. This mansion belonged to the Lestrange family, a pure-blood family of French origins, who were proud of their lineage and their affinity for Dark magic. It was this affinity that made the wizard Tom Riddle, now known to the wizarding world as Lord Voldemort, choose the ancient place for his headquarters. 

Upon first entering the manor, one would notice that despite the abundance of natural light, darkness seemed to blanket the entire household. Walking through the house, one would be able to admire the beautiful paintings and tapestries that depicted the superiority of the wizarding race and the monstrous savagery of the muggle one. Soon, the hallway led into a grand ballroom adorned with crystal chandeliers and precious metals. Instead of a ball, the room was dominated by a long table, where witches and wizards, draped in black robes and branded with the mark, sat listening to an intense argument.

“We have werewolves, giants, and inferi! We are ready!, scremend Bellatrix.

The man she was screaming at, Severus, gave a cold smile and leaned back in his seat. “You clearly do not know what Dumbeldore is capable of Bella, we can not be hasty,” said Severus. 

“How dare you underestimate the Dark Lord!” screeched Bellatrix

“I know caution is not in your vocabulary Bella, but you do well to add it yours,” sneered Snape.

“Enough, I will not take criticism from a filthy poor half-blood,” said Bellatrix as he reached for her wand.

“Stop," said Voldemort

Though soft, the sudden sound of the cold voice caused the entire room to turn silent as they looked to their leader for guidance. 

“Severus is right, Bella. We can not underestimate Dumbeldore and his forces. If we are to be victorious, we must continue to gather allies and whittle down Dumbelldore’s allies. Do you all understand,” said Voldemort. 

“Yes, my Lord,” said the assembled Death Eaters. 

“Now, back to business. Lucius, how much progress have you made at the Ministry,” asked Voldemort.

  
  



	3. The Baby

Bellatrix was not feeling normal. She was throwing up, tired, and had begun to bloat. The mood swings had been the worst. She had already cruicoed an elf for making her tea too hot, and her husband was now afraid to be in the same room as her, thanks to the last incident where she set him on fire after he called her fat. Even torturing and brutally killing a family of worthless muggleborn pigs hadn't helped. Now sitting in her favorite room, filled with decapitated elf heads, she remembered seeing how her mother acted when she was younger. How she would complain, and then nine months, later a new addition arrived in their dysfunctional family.

Grabbing her wand, she rushed to the potions room and grabbed a silver knife and small bowl. Holding her forearm over the bowl, she made a shallow cut and let the blood drip into the container. Quickly healing herself, Bellatrix looked through the shelves until she found what she was looking for. Taking the container of dragon blood, she combined a drop of it with her own blood. An anxious Bellatrix looked at the mixture and saw it had turned a bright pink, and she knew things were about to change. 

Knowing what she had to do, she began the long walk to the ballroom, where she saw her idiot wizard of a husband talking with her beloved lord. Swallowing her pride, she marched into the room, head held high and boots clicking on the fine mosaics. Hearing her, Voldemort dismissed Rudolphus, and turned his attention to her. 

“Bellatrix, do you have news,” asked Voldemort.

“Yes, my Lord I do. I am pregnant with a baby girl, said Bellatrix nervously. 

For nearly a minute the room was silent as neither wizard knew how to respond to the declaration. Her husband was the first to break the silence and began to laugh.

“Well now I least know why you nearly killed me,” joked Rudolphus.

“And I can do it again if you don’t shut up!”, screamed Bellatrix.

“Oh, the hormones are kicking in,” snickered Rudolphus.

“Cruico,”said Bellatrix, sending the spell at her husband.

Luckily for Rudolphus the spell missed and merely destroyed a section of the wall behind him. Voldemort then took this moment to intervene and took his lieutenant aside, and had a quick conversation that ended with a massive explosion.

Death Eaters came into the room and were greeted with an enraged Bellatrix destroying her own house and yelling at Voldemort.

“How dare you force me to stay at home,” screened Bellatrix, “just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I can’t fight. 

“I know, but you need to be kept safe, you are more vulnerable and the order doesn't care that you're pregnant, they still want your head,” said Voldemort patiently. 

“Fine can I least still torture prisoners, please,” Bellatrix asked sweetly.

"Of Course, Bella, I won't deny you one of life’s simple pleasures.

Lestrange Manor, September 1979

Bella was grumpy, she hated being pregnant, everything hurt her feet, her back. She was lucky her Lord provided her with so many toys because she was very close to killing her husband, for putting this baby in her. As she waddled through the house, she suddenly felt cramps rip through her, and she screamed in pain. 

Suddenly Cissy was by her side and helping her to her room, and calling for a nurse. Bellatrix remembered very little,she remembered the pain and the screaming, and then bliss as a portion was forced down her throat. Soon the air was pierced by the crying of the newest member of the Lestrange family.

After checking her over, Bella was allowed to hold her child. She really didn't look like much, being covered in wrinkles, but the fine black hair was already a hint to the curly hair it would eventually grow into. 

“She’s beautiful, what's her name,” asked Narcissa.

“Rhea Black Lestrange,” said Bellatrix.

  
  



End file.
